Stille Nacht
by Demactica
Summary: Because there's never enough Hernst Christmas fluff, even when it's not Christmas anymore.


Disclaimer: Haha no.

A/N: I must say, people, I was sorely disappointed with the lack of Christmas Hernst fluff. I fix. :D In case you're wondering, I wrote this to River Flows in You by Yiruma, First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes (shut up), and the Iron & Wine cover of Such Great Heights. (Which I do not own.)

Warning: I sure hope you have a sweet tooth.

-x-

Ernst had never liked the daylight hours of Christmas. They had a way of dragging on; stalling for nightfall, which is when the real festivities began. It was especially bad when there wasn't even snow, like today. Despite the wreaths and trees and sweets, it hardly felt like Christmas at all.

Sure, it hadn't seemed so bad a few hours ago when he was hiding from the cold, the imminent sunrise, under a thick quilt and _feeling_ Hanschen breathe. Ernst's eyes were just closing when he felt Hanschen stir.

"I need to go. Our parents will be awake soon." He slipped out from under Ernst, and suddenly it didn't feel so warm. As he bent to gather his clothes, Ernst didn't stop himself from admiring Hanschen's body.

(He was damned anyway.)

He was broad, sturdy – quite the contrast from Ernst's svelte figure. His hair, usually the vivid yellow of a daffodil, softened in the predawn light. He noticed the sleep still rimming Hanschen's eyes, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to wipe it away and bring their faces close.

A generous blush spilled onto Ernst's cheeks as his eyes travelled downward. _Blushing, still, after all this time…_

Hanschen pulled his sweater over his head, and Ernst watched the muscles of his lover's back disappear behind the fabric. He sighed melancholily and closed his eyes.

They weren't closed for long, though. Ernst heard his dresser drawer open and watched, stunned, as Hanschen pawed through it.

"What are you doing?!" Hanschen merely tossed a devilish smile over his shoulder as he pulled on a larger pair of Ernst's underwear. The stunned expression of the rightful owner got only a wink in reply from the thief. Legs still bare, he grabbed his trousers and dashed from the bedroom, leaving only a whispered "Happy Christmas" behind. And Ernst could do nothing but throw back his head against the pillow and laugh.

For the rest of the day, it was nothing but cleaning – not that Ernst minded; he was glad to have something to divert his thoughts.

Hours later, as the sun sank below the tops of the bare trees, the Robels walked along the dirt path to the white clapboard church.

The pews had never felt so uncomfortable. Tuning out the old pastor's rambling, Ernst tapped his fingers impatiently and gazed through the stained glass. He watched darkness swallow the town, and saw snow begin to fall at last.

After the service, there was the dinner, where the forbidden lovers sat, intertwined ankles hidden by the too-long tablecloth, both secretly dreading the moment they'd have to stand.

They caught each other outside behind the almost-empty church. Immediately, Hanschen took Ernst's lips in a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, he tapped a small tin tied with a white bow against Ernst's chest. _"For you." _Those words made Ernst shiver.

He pulled the bow off clumsily, and inside were candied grapes. They both smiled at the obvious symbolism, and Ernst reached into his pocket and handed Hanschen a small, clumsily wrapped lump. He tore the brown paper away, and cradled in his palm a small cat crudely carved from wood. Ernst rested his forehead on Hanschen's collarbone. "I love you." The only replying sound was the howling wind.

And with the gales of snow swirling around them, it would be too easy to pretend to be deaf to the shrill voice calling for Hanschen. He moved to leave, but Ernst grabbed his wrist.

"There, it wouldn't do to be discovered like this, would it? I'll come to you when they're asleep. Happy Christmas." The vow was sealed with a kiss, then Ernst was alone, his reply carried away by the cold breeze.

It was a cutting cold, this. It bit through your clothes, no matter how tightly you were bundled, and burrowed straight to the marrow. It was the kind of cold that was present wherever there was ice.

It followed Ernst home as he waded through the dark and snow. Even after he shut his front door and found his way to his bedroom, he could still feel its twinge on his skin. But with Hanschen's promise in his heart, he knew warmth wasn't far away.

-x-

A/N: AWWW.

Man, I kept slipping into second person present tense. Oddness. Reviews fuel my fire.

(By the way, anyone else think that they should add Smut and Fluff categories?)


End file.
